<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unlikely Saviour by seriesly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620198">An Unlikely Saviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriesly/pseuds/seriesly'>seriesly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode 6, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Parachute, hulu's the great, i never know how to tag these ahhh, kinda angsty actually, the great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriesly/pseuds/seriesly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlo plans to visit the front. He doesn't return on time, and you seem to be the only one who's worried.<br/>Set in episode 6 (Parachute).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Count Orlo/Reader, Orlo (The Great TV 2020)/You, Orlo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unlikely Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/gifts">13atoms (2Atoms)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in one day, holy shit. All mistakes are mine.</p><p>Gifted to the great 13atoms because she's absolutely amazing and also the reason why I watched The Great in the first place.<br/>Huzzah!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were storming through the halls, laughter and cheer ringing in the background but you had not time nor inclination to participate in the usual frivolities. As you rounded the corner you nearly ran over a servant who was carrying some delicate meals from the kitchens. </p><p>"My deepest apologies, Lady (Y/N). I did not see you there. Forgive me for my inattention." The young man deeply bowed despite still carrying the meal.</p><p>"No harm done, sweetheart," you said, already rushing away to your destination.</p><p>As the finely ornated doors came into your view, you let out a sigh of relief. Now you just needed a little bit of luck that –</p><p>Marial was kneeling on the floor, scrubbing away some dirt. Exactly the person you were looking for, thank god.</p><p>"Marial," you breathed out softly.  You willed your face to stay neutral but some of your misery must have flitted over it as Marial looked up. You could see how she was about to say some quip, but she seemed to swallow it down as she saw the state you were in.</p><p>"(Y/N)! What are you doing here?" She got up and closed the distance between you, softly laying a hand on you shoulder, "Are you alright?"</p><p>You opened your mouth. </p><p>Maybe you shouldn't have come to Marial. Everyone knows they hate each other's guts for some reason. Perhaps she wouldn't be willing to help you if she knew what this was about.<br/>
But it was <em>Marial</em>, your oldest friend. You practically grew up together. She was there when you had your first birthday party. She was there when you had fancied the stable boy, and were consequently heartbroken as you could not enter a relationship with him. She was by your side when both of you got transferred to the Emperor's palace. She was there on the long nights when you missed your home and you were there for her when she did. You stood by her side when her father got disparaged, and she consequently as well.<br/>
Maybe she didn't tell you all her secrets, but you didn’t either.</p><p>Except now she was to find out about one of the biggest secrets you had kept from her – your growing feelings for the Count.<br/>
But how do you explain something so fragile, yet strong to her? How could you make her understand what you felt for the intelligent man who was belittled by so many? </p><p>Surely, she wouldn't understand the situation, she hardly believed in destiny anymore. She wouldn't believe you if you told her about the many accidental meetings you had, running into him constantly as you walked the gardens, or visited the library in the hopes of quietness or simply wished to enjoy the view of the stars above.<br/>
Sometimes he would spot you and talk to you for a while, sometimes you ran into him – literally. It was an unfortunate habit that the Ladies of the court had never-ending jokes about.</p><p>Soon accidental meetings turned into deliberate ones. The more time you spent together, the more he fascinated you. You marvelled at the intelligence sitting behind those fiery eyes and the way his uncertain posture and occasionally wild gesturing arms were hiding the quiet genius that he was.</p><p>Soon you found your eyes drawn to him more frequently, until he seemed to be all that you could see. To you he glimmered like a rough gem, just in need to get some polishes which would unveil his true beauty to everyone.</p><p>If you were feeling particularly daring, you even flirted with him a little when you met him, but those subtle hints were lost to the oblivious Count. </p><p>"(Y/N), are you alright?" Marial shook you, and ripped you from your musings. "You've been staring for a while now. Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"</p><p>She gently led you over to the Empress' chaise longue, sitting down next to you while still holding you hand. </p><p>"Mar-" You started, but your voice quivered and broke away, clearly showing your state of mind to her. </p><p>"Marial," you started again this time with a stronger voice. You looked at the dying embers in the fireplace instead of those inquisitive eyes of hers. "Something bad has happened."</p><p>"What is it?" she said alarmed.</p><p>"I think something happened to... To Count Orlo."</p><p>Marial breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought someone had died or used you against your will." </p><p>You frowned at her reaction, but she just starting talking again. "So why is that poor excuse of a man of importance?" </p><p>"Marial," you snarled, "I think something bad has happened to him and you're acting like his life doesn't matter?" </p><p>"Woah, calm down (Y/N), I didn't think <em>you</em> cared."</p><p>"I do," you said so softly that Marial had to strain her ears to hear you. Her eyebrows shot up.</p><p>"No! Don't tell me!" Almost comical horror was etched into her face. "Don't tell me you have <em>feelings</em> for him?"</p><p>You finally allowed yourself to peer at your oldest friend. You kept your mouth shut, confirming her suspicions.</p><p>"How could you... How did... Did Peter..." She stuttered, apparently ruffled by the revelation.<br/>
She took a deep breath and let it out in a deep groan. "What bad has happened then?"</p><p>You ducked your head in embarrassment. "I... don't actually know." Marial's eyebrow shot up again. "He told me he wanted to go to the front, a foolish idea and I was absolutely against it, but he said he'd return by nightfall." You looked out of the windows where the moon hung high in the sky.</p><p>"He should've arrived hours ago. It's not like him to be late or to forget promises." You turned your gaze back to Marial, who looked like she was deep in thought.</p><p>"I guess you're right. Punctuality was one of the few good things about the bastard." You winced at the insult. "So, what do you want to do now?"</p><p>You jumped up and paced in front of the fireplace. "I need to find out what happened. Carriage! I need a carriage, Marial!" </p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" She jumped up as well, clutching your shoulders. "You want to ride to the front <em>now</em>? Just to see if he's alright? That's absurd! Besides, you can't just leave! Your absence will be noted." </p><p>"If they haven't noticed Orlo's absence, they will hardly notice mine," you muttered darkly. "And I can and will ride to the front if necessary." </p><p>You took a step closer, pressing Marial's hand. "But I will need your help. Please, Marial. Please."</p><p>She stood there, motionless, her face not betraying her thoughts.</p><p>"Fine. If you don't want to help me, I'll do it myself," you growled and left. A second later you could hear the light footsteps of the servant behind you.</p><p>"Wait!" You walked a bit slower, so she could catch up to you. "Of course I will help, but do you really think it's a wise idea?"</p><p>You stopped and looked into Marial's eyes, willing her to see your worry. "Of course it's not wise! Maybe he just got held up by something. I don't know." </p><p>Marial scoffed. You took her hand into yours pressing it lightly.</p><p>"But don't you see? That's exactly why I need to go! I need to know what happened. I need to make sure he's alright."</p><p>"Oh, (Y/N)..." She looked at you compassionately, lightly stroking your cheek. "Is his cock really that good?"</p><p>You spluttered as you took a step away, feeling the heat rise in your cheeks. Marial just laughed. "Just kidding, of course. That lobcock should be grateful he has someone so sweet to care about him." </p><p>Indignant, you were about to correct her, that <em>you</em> were the lucky one to know such an enigmatic person as the Count. But Marial had already agreed to help you, and so you wouldn't dare to say anything that might sway her choice again.</p><p>"Let's go," you breathed and pulled her to the direction of the stables.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Quite a few promises of owing favours later, and you finally sat in a tiny carriage, headed towards the war. </p><p> </p><p>You were dozing lightly when the coach suddenly stopped. Against your expectations nothing happened.</p><p> "Sir? Why have we stopped?" </p><p>Receiving no answer, you slowly stepped out of the carriage. It was even darker than when you had started the journey as the moon was hiding behind some clouds. Only the flickering light of the lantern was illuminating your surroundings.  Ahead you could see a coach turned to the side from an accident.<br/>
A sinking feeling entered the pit of your stomach.</p><p>Further ahead you could see your carter who was crouched beside a person for a moment. The look on his face when he stood and returned told you enough.</p><p>A sense of dread filled your entire being. </p><p>"Sir," you spoke softly, pointing your finger towards the body. "Who... Who is this?"</p><p>When he spoke, there was grief coating his voice. "It is Mr. Ivanov, the carter from the carriage you were looking for."</p><p>"Is-" You took a deep breath as tears gathered in your eyes, "Is there another body in the carriage?"</p><p>The carter took a long look at you. He silently climbed on top of the other vehicle and peered inside.</p><p>"No. There is no-one here."</p><p>Relief flooded through your system. He isn't dead. Orlo survived the accident at least.</p><p>"What if he, the Count I mean, what if he ran from whatever or whoever ambushed them on their travels? He could be around here somewhere!"  </p><p>"He could have been kidnapped as well, my lady," he replied gravely.</p><p>"We have to try and find him at least, sir! Maybe... Maybe he's still here somewhere!" You desperately tried to fight your panic down, but it was to no avail.</p><p>"Forgive me, my lady, but I can't let you go wandering in the woods at night! It would not be safe!"</p><p>You shot him a look. "Then you'll have to accompany me." </p><p>His face said he would rather do anything else than wander into the woods at night, but he didn't dare to disagree. He sighed as he motioned for you to choose the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Orlo!" You shouted into the thicket. </p><p>An owl hooted softly in the distance but you were not deterred. Maybe he was still somewhere around he, maybe he wasn't captured or kidnapped and tortured for money–</p><p>"Orlo!" You yelled even louder, trying to drown out your own thoughts. In the darkness you were hardly able to see the uneven ground, even with the lantern the carter wisely had brought along. You found yourself stumbling frequently, and more than once you noticed a spider's net too late. </p><p>But that didn't matter now, you hardly even noticed as you kept stumbling through the forest.</p><p>"Orlo!" You cried, desperation leaking into the sound.</p><p>A tiny groan came from ahead of you.</p><p>"Orlo!?" You shouted again, uncertainty and hope filling your voice.</p><p>"(Y/N)." You quietly heard his familiar voice. You ran towards the sound, a load taken off your mind in relief.</p><p>"Where are you? I can't see you!"</p><p>His hoarse voice sounded again, now a lot closer than before, "Are you really here? Or are you just a figment of my mind, playing tricks on me? Is this a descent into madness? The price I have to pay for what I did? Should this –"</p><p>You noticed that he rambled but you hardly heard what he was saying. You only followed his voice. You didn't notice that your calves were scratched open by bushes as you ran by, or how you bruised your hands when you fell once again. Relief and joy were the only things you could feel. </p><p>Orlo was alive. Orlo was here.</p><p>He was lying next to a tree, crouched as if in pain. You approached quickly, falling onto your knees next to him, rolling him onto his back gently. You couldn't hold back the gasp when you saw him fully.</p><p>The deep gash on his forehead was still oozing blood. His split lip seemed to have healed but his spectacles were broken. Underneath the splinters you could see some tear tracks, and his body shook as he tried to suppress his whimpers.</p><p>You scooped him up in your arms, held him tightly and rocked him as the anguish tore from his throat. His hands were clinging to your robes, and the spot on your shoulder was quickly turning wet.</p><p>"Orlo, are you hurt?" You whispered gently into his ear. He gave no answer as he still clung to your form as if you were his last lifeline.</p><p>"Orlo, dear, I need to know if you are hurt, if you need a doctor." You leaned back slightly to look into his eyes.</p><p>"No, I- I'm fine," he forced out, "but- but..." He couldn't finish the sentence as his body was wrecked by another series of sobs.</p><p>You pressed him close again, gently rocking him again as his world seemed to fall apart.<br/>
"Shhh..." You tried to soothe him with mediocre results. "It will be alright. Everything will be alright." </p><p>You gently pressed a kiss onto his temple. "I'm here. It's going to be alright." </p><p>You repeated your mantra over and over again as you were stroking his back, pressing light kisses into his hair and rocking him lightly, until he seemed to calm down a bit.</p><p>Quietly, so you wouldn't startle him you said, "Do you think you can stand? We can get back to the carriage, get back home." </p><p>Orlo took a deep breath. "There are some other men over there, who were bound and gagged. They need to get away from here, too."</p><p>"We'll figure something out." You let your hand rest at his nape, lightly playing with a few hairs that had escaped the ribbon.</p><p>With a last shuddering breath Orlo untangled himself from you. Even though it was dark, you could feel his gaze burning into you. You stared back.</p><p>The moment was broken when you heard groaning from the other side of the small clearing. You looked at the source of it and saw the carter freeing a couple of soldiers who had been bound to the trees. </p><p>You slowly got up and cleaned some leaves off your dress. As you looked back to Orlo, he still sat on the ground, looking forlornly into the distance. </p><p>You offered your hand to the Count, and after a moment of hesitation he took it.<br/>
Pulling him up took more force than you expected, but in the end Orlo was standing by your side, leaning heavily on your shoulder. </p><p>"It's not too far from here, just try your best to not stumble. I don't know if I can catch you." <em>Lie.</em> You knew if he would stumble, you would never be able to catch him. You just prayed he had listened and would be careful with his steps. After a couple of metres, however, Orlo seemed to slump down. The carter came running immediately, supporting the other side of the Count. </p><p>It took longer than you anticipated to get out of the woods and back to your carriage, but you were glad for the small mercy that the soldiers were at least able to walk by themselves.</p><p>The only problem now was the tiny coach and the seven people standing in front of it.<br/>
"My lady, how shall we proceed from here?" The carter asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>After a short discussion between you and the soldiers, they promised you they could make it back to the front by themselves. You offered them the water you had stored in the coach which they happily accepted. They helped putting Orlo into the carriage as well. Initially he had protested against the fuss, claiming that he was strong enough again to walk and sit by himself. As he slumped over in exhaustion, however, he finally accepted the help.</p><p>You were feeling horribly when you saw the soldiers staggering into the night, walking back to the front where they could very well die. But it was not your place to save men from the war, nor do they wish to be saved.</p><p>The ride was mostly quiet. You sat next to Orlo, hips and thighs pressed together, and you couldn’t help but feel elated at the contact. Secretly you thought that he enjoyed the proximity as well.<br/>
Your silence was broken when you dared to ask him one question once you were halfway back.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about what happened in the woods?"</p><p>He stared out of the window. Just as you gave up on getting an answer, he muttered quietly, "Not today."</p><p>"It's okay," you replied just as quietly and grabbed his hand. He intertwined your fingers and held on tight. You lightly stroked your thumb across his hand.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered brokenly.
He raised your intertwined hands to his mouth and pressed the lightest of kisses onto the back of your hand. </p><p>"Always."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>